


Eclipse

by iBloo, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Soulmates, sun and moon elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: They're unknowingly from rival tribes, born enemies who are undeniably tied to one another.He's the Sun; an endless ray of light that warms her, and She's the Moon; cool and comforting in a way he longs for.A story of true love that always finds a way to prevail regardless of the circumstances pitted against you.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This story is available on our Patreon under the Advance tier and will remain 3 chapters ahead.
> 
> We also have full access to Patreon for All Access patrons!
> 
> Interesting in having your own story written for you + access to all Patreon content? We have one VIP spot left, grab it while you can.
> 
> All our supporters mean so much to us! 
> 
> We hope you will enjoy this fic, it's close to our hearts! 
> 
> <3

_ The story begins  _

“Children, come and gather around. I have a story to tell you.” The grass crunched under Sakura’s feet as she stopped and sat on a stump of a tree. Her dainty hand swept her long, soft skirt along one side. 

“Is it a good story?” A child with wide blue eyes and dark hair asked. He did as he was told, coming to kneel by her feet. He looked at her, anticipating a worthy tale. 

She smiled softly, and patted his head. “A very good story, one that has as much love as it does conflict.” 

The little boy seemed disturned to hear that. “I think I know this story. You tell it all the time.” 

Two more children came running, stopping only as they reached her, and fisted her skirts in their grubby hands. “Is this about the sun and moon?” The little girl asked. 

“In a way it is.” She settled the child on the grass, and did the same with the other little boy. 

“Is this the one where they both die?” 

Sakura laughed lightly. “Why don’t you wait and let me tell you the story?” Once the children settled down, she cleared her throat. “In a distant time, wherein elves, fairies, and humans lived in disarray, there were two opposing tribes. The Sun Elves lived in the East, as it was where the sun rises. They were a powerful tribe, one who thrived in the sun’s heat, and garnered power from it. They were excellent warriors, and even better at agriculture. They ruled over the plains, fields and valleys that stretched all the way across the world.” 

“Farming isn’t astounding.” One little boy scrunched his nose. 

“No?” Sakura poked him. “How else will you eat your favorite strawberries without them? The Sun Elves knew the value of both power and sustenance. One cannot be without the other. On the West, lived the Moon Elves. They are much like their god, mysterious, reserved, and ethereal. The forests and rivers were their territory, and were also remarkable warriors.”

“You said this was about  _ love _ !” The little girl huffed. 

Sakura only smiled. “Long ago, two tribes were constantly at war with each other, never seeing eye to eye, until a time of peace arrived, deciding to stay in their own parts of the land, never to meet with the other. The humans began to thrive, and built a giant city that grew, right in the middle of the two Elf tribes’ territory. The humans enjoyed parts of what the Sun and Moon Elves’ did, being in the middle. And that is where our story begins.” 

* * *

Spring was a season the Sun Tribe adored, for it was filled with warmth and newly blossoming flowers that empowered the elves and the fairies of the Sun Tribe. Winter wasn’t kind to them but they were a wise tribe who knew their strengths and weaknesses well. It always seemed as if the long, bitterly cold winter wasn’t so bad whenever spring so easily erased its presence. All the snow in the fields melted away, taking the memory of it when it went. 

Boruto was the successor of the Sun Tribe, his father being their current leader. He was as bright as his father, having a comforting presence, spreading warmth and happiness wherever he ventured. Friends were made easily and he was known as an elf who was as strong as he was trustworthy. Boruto cherished those within his tribe, as well as their allies, and he was always ready and willing to lend a helping hand to those in need.

That being said, Boruto could also be considered mischievous. He was a curious being, often wanting to learn of things he knew he had no business thinking of. When it came to these things, Boruto never spoke of them. He did his studies in secret. One thing that fascinated him most of all was humans. Those creatures were similar to elves in appearance, yet they were weak and fragile. They didn’t pose a threat to the elves who were far superior in strength and also possessed magic that the humans couldn’t fathom.

It wasn’t their strength or their weakness that Boruto cared about. He fancied their way of life, the differences between them and the elves. They lived so differently, and he wanted to learn more of them. Much more than he could learn from the comfort of his own land. The young elf considered himself lucky to be one of the few with a duty to patrol the land of the east. While most considered it a task too taxing, Boruto loved being free to stretch his legs, and even peek in on the outskirts of the human village on his way. He continued to grow closer and closer to it, and his curiosity continued to grow.

On one morning, just before dawn, Boruto had made up his mind to go further than he ever had. The only way it was possible was with the aid of a magical item crafted for him by one of his fairy friends, Inojin. It wasn’t easy to obtain. First, Boruto had to do many favors for the blond fairy, always brushing him off when he offered to repay him until finally, the debt was great enough that Inojin couldn’t refuse Boruto’s request.

Of course, just because he agreed didn’t mean the fairy was happy about it. In fact, Boruto was forced to listen to him whine and complain the entire time he crafted the item. To the unknowing eye, it appeared as little more than a charm attached to a necklace Boruto wore every day. He’d had it for weeks before even considering putting it to use. Inojin had warned him time and time again about it, urging him not to get himself involved with any of the humans who were considered so vile in the fairy’s eyes.

They seemed harmless enough, and Boruto argued that fact. Inojin would hear none of it though, even going as far as telling frightful tales of how the humans murdered the flowers Inojin’s fairy tribe worked so tirelessly to preserve. It didn’t deter the young elf though. His desire to see how the humans worked for himself exceeding his worry for all that Inojin warned. Even if he was outnumbered, Boruto was strong and he was wise. He was faster than any human could ever be. Inojin also threatened him over the prospect of being friendly with the humans but Boruto assured his friend that he would do nothing he shouldn’t.

As if his inspecting the humans wasn’t already breaking the rules.

All he had to do was prick his finger with the sharpest part of the silver charm and the transformation would be completed. Inojin explained it to him in full detail, even if he did so angrily. The only shift in his appearance was the morphing of his ears—the telling pointedness of them curving into a more human-like look. After it happened, Boruto spent a few long moments feeling his newly rounded ears and laughing excitedly. 

He left his bow and arrow hidden just at the edge of his land, knowing the humans didn’t walk around carrying such weapons. Then he dashed off towards the village that was still mostly sleeping for the early morning hour. Despite this, the young elf still had a bright smile on his face. Even if he didn’t have the luxury of running into an actual human, he still had a chance to learn more about them which was his ultimate goal.

The humans had stone pathways between their homes, whereas the Sun Tribe didn’t dare cover the natural grass below their feet. It did seem quite evil to cover up such life with material that was meaningless, and Boruto couldn’t understand why they did such a thing. He still didn’t want to judge them though. Everyone had their own way of life. As a member of the Sun Tribe, Boruto was filled with an immeasurable amount of kindness. He was forgiving and loving of all beings, except the Moon Tribe from the west. Those elves were his enemies and had been since antiquity. Everyone and everything else was fair game so he didn’t have any complaints for the most part. Sometimes Boruto was just bored.

The smell of a food that he wasn’t familiar with was wafting through the air, filling his nose which was much more sensitive than any human’s. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant and yet it wasn’t good either. It was strong as if tainted with something unnatural, making his nose crinkle. It seemed to be coming from a shop of some sorts. The outside was closed up, but there were the flames from candles lighting the inside of the place. Even if the smell wasn’t very appealing, Boruto wanted to know more about it, so he skipped over to the side of the shop and got on the tips of his toes to peer into the high window. 

His bright blue eyes opened wide when he spotted an elderly lady dancing around inside. She was humming a tune unfamiliar to him while stirring a large pot over an open-flame cooker. The smell was much stronger so close, and Boruto realized what was causing the unpleasant aroma to it by the strange combination of herbs she was adding to the mix. He knew he didn’t have the right but he had a strong urge to advise her against such nonsense. His mother would probably faint if she knew what this human lady was doing.

With a shake of his head, Boruto left to inspect other places around. Most of the humans were only just beginning to stir. They had a calm morning ritual it seemed. There was no rushing about or playful chases, only adult humans beginning their morning work quietly for the most part. Soon, the first shop was opened, and Boruto saw some humans leaving their homes. One passerby even waved at him and for a moment, he feared he’d been caught. However, it seemed they’d only been greeting him, and once he realized that, he waved his hand back and smiled.

He was just a human for now too.

The sun was steadily rising beyond the village, from his land in the east. Its warmth blanketed him, strengthening him more and more with each passing moment. It felt exhilarating, enough so that he’d paused on his way just to breathe in and bask in it. The village wasn’t as lovely as his homeland, the scent of flowers wasn’t nearly as potent. Instead, it was all polished wood, old stone, and gravel. 

More voices began echoing between the houses and shops, a couple of friends heading down to the river in hopes of catching enough fish for a proper dinner, a seamstress who had her granddaughter by her side, teaching the little one the differences between some fabrics unlike any the young elf had ever seen before. He couldn’t help but wander over to the stall the lady was just opening up, a big grin crinkling his eyes at the sides. 

“Oh, good morning lad. My, what a handsome fellow you are. Haven’t seen you around these parts. A traveler?”

Boruto blinked at the elderly human lady, unsure how to respond exactly. He supposed he could be considered a traveler though since he wasn’t from there. 

“Aye, ma’am, I am a traveler,” he offered her a bow of his head, a custom of respect amongst his people. 

“Oh, goodness, handsome and respectful. Toru, you should aim to marry a young man such as he.”

The young girl hid behind her grandmother, clutching her skirts while peeking at Boruto with a shy smile. He only returned her smile and waved. 

“Is there anything you were looking for, son? Were you hoping to make a purchase? If you’ll stay for a while, I could even prepare a new tunic for you.” 

“Oh, really?” His brows rose high, grin broadening. “That would be lovely!” He didn’t need to be caught in his tribe’s colors anyway. “Will gold coins do as payment?”

“Gold coins?” The seamstress guffawed, brown eyes locked on the hefty sack of gold coins Boruto pulled out from his cloak. “Well, certainly. We don’t see many around here who carry that currency. For one gold coin, I will craft you a wonderful tunic. Any color you’d prefer?”

“Black!” Boruto beamed and happily passed over a single coin. The seamstress accepted it with a slight tremble to her hand. 

Boruto was never able to wear black before. His tribe avoided darker things entirely, but while he was pretending to be a human, he was free to do as he pleased. At least unless he got caught. 

“I will have it prepared in two day’s time,” she assured him with a smile, her small, wrinkled hand patting the child’s head. 

“Very well, thank you for your kindness, ma’am.” 

With another bow, Boruto left the shop and continued to comb the cobblestone pathway. More and more activity came about, more conversations mingling with others. Boruto observed all the humans and their interactions to the beat of his ability, some catching his attention more than others. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, this here is straight from the deep within the eastern plains. Their gardens are a great deal far from here, these here fruits are a  _ delicacy,  _ finest in the land. Have you any idea what a fella like me has to go through to get my hands on something so tasty?”

The mention of fruit from his land has Boruto skirting over towards the stall the merchant was running. Another man, a customer it seemed, was on the outside, scrutinizing a bright red apple. His lips pursed at finding the human to be telling a lie. His land did not produce red apples, nor had he ever even tasted one. 

“That is impressive, but they look the same as the apples you had last week,” the customer grumbled, though he seemed to be pondering the possibility of purchasing the apple. 

“Darn right it is, as I said, these here apples are a rarity ‘round here! It can be yours for just two silver coins!”

“ _ Two silver coins?!“  _ The customer gasped and the merchant nodded his head as if the price wasn’t nearly as outrageous as the other man assumed. 

“That apple is not from the east,” Boruto interjected, not wanting to stand idly by while an innocent man was conned. 

“Eh?!” The merchant scowled at him. “Mind your business boy, how would you know anyway?”

Boruto didn’t appreciate the condescending tone or the accusation as if  _ he  _ were the liar. Yet he still smiled, glad he’d brought one along for a snack should he become hungry. He walked over to stand next to the customer and pulled an apple out of the satchel he carried over his shoulders. 

“I know because this is an apple from the eastern gardens.” He held it up to show it off, laughing once both the men gaped at it. The apples from his land were pink, the tops of them a yellowish color, far different from the everyday red ones the merchant was selling. 

“Wha—how did you get your grimy paws on that apple?!” The merchant demanded. 

“I’ve never laid eyes on an apple such as this! You speak the truth boy,” the customer was amazed, his brown eyes sparkling. “How much, son? Would you be willing to sell it? Name your price!”

“Now look here—” the merchant was getting upset. 

Boruto was touched by the customer’s interest, but he didn’t need the man’s money. With a softer smile, Boruto placed the apple in the man’s hands. “Take it as a gift, sir.”

The man breathed, a look of elation lighting up his entire face. “Thank you, young sir, thank you!”

The humans certainly had contrasting personalities. It was amusing. Boruto waved the customer off and even waved at the merchant who scowled at him, offering him a bow before moving along. 

Some shops weren’t only accessible from the outside. Some you could enter. Boruto wasn’t familiar with his surroundings, but he was doing his best to investigate everything properly. The second shop he stepped inside wasn’t selling food, fabrics, or accessories. Instead, the shop was filled with herbs and weapons. It was quite different from all the other shops, well organized and clean. A young man was running the shop, skin so pale it appeared sickly, eyes a unique, golden color that Boruto hadn’t known humans possessed. 

“Good morning, sir,” Boruto greeted him with a bow just as he had everyone else throughout his morning. Boruto didn’t need any weapons and he didn’t think he needed any herbs either, but he was excited to see everything the shop had to offer. 

The merchant put a tie of dried herbs down on the counter to assess his customer. A wide sly smile spread on his face. It reminded the young elf of a serpent. “It seems my shop was interesting enough for your kind.” He walked around the counter and circled Boruto once, looking deeply interested. “What might I interest you in?” 

“Oh, well,” Boruto thought it over, though he wondered what the man meant by the mention of Boruto’s kind. “I’m just browsing,” he said after a moment. “Unless there’s anything you suggest.”

His amber eyes shifted over to his store. “Perhaps a rarity on your side?” The merchant ducked behind the counter and brought out a wooden box with an iron lock on the front. Once it was unlatched, blue and purple light emanated from the box. There were some rough moon rocks with sparkly pieces of gems sticking out. “Even these are not common in the West.” 

_ The west.  _ Boruto swallowed hard at the mention of enemy territory. He knew tales of their weaponry, but nothing much beyond that. “From the west, you say?” He asked quietly as he examined the contents of the box. “These gems appear quite expensive.” His land possessed gems as well, but none of similar colors. 

“Indeed.” The merchant ran his tongue across his lips. The elf could have sworn the tip of it was forked. “Perhaps an exchange on top of gold?” 

Boruto felt a shiver run down his spine and he tore his eyes away from the beautiful gems. The temptation was strong, but the young elf was taught from an early age not to be swayed by such sinful desires. “I have no use for such things,” he finally said with a slightly hardened expression. There was something strange about this merchant, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“Perhaps something else?” His smile did not waver, even as he closed the chest. “Something closer to home?” The young man bent down and pulled up a canvas sack. From it, he carefully plucked out three stones. All with yellowish hues. “Sun stones from the valley over. They polish arrowheads quite well.” 

“Ooh, how lovely.” Boruto brightened, admiring the stones without any guilt. These were safe. “I’ll take one, please!” 

“Take your pick. Three gold coins for you, if you promise to return if you need anything else.” 

“Is that a bargain?” Boruto asked in surprise. He may have been wealthy as opposed to most, but that price did seem a bit far fetched. It must have been quite the tool. Before the man could respond, Boruto retrieved the three coins and set them on the counter. Then he picked the Sun stone that called out to him the most. He couldn’t wait to try it out. “Thank you for your help. Have you been manning this shop for a long while?”

“It depends which creature is asking.” The young merchant took the coins and hid his other stones again. He looked at Boruto and waited. There was a certain way that the merchant looked at him as if he held a secret and was debating if he should say it or not. 

Boruto still wasn’t sure what to make of the man. He was far more curious of him than the other humans he’d interacted with throughout the morning. “Why must you say creature? Do you not deal with humans mostly? I mean, this is a human village.” Boruto feared he’d been caught, and he didn’t know how to save face if he had been. 

“The eyes see what they want to see.” He grinned. “Sometimes, even if the truth is shining, you will look the other way.” 

The young elf stiffened slightly, certain this man had him figured out but decided to at least pretend otherwise. “I-I see… well, it must be time for me to get going.” 

“I will see you again.” He waved. 

The certainty in the man’s voice was almost frightening. Boruto still waved back and offered a bow before leaving the shop, the Sun stone clutched in his right hand. That man was the most peculiar part of Boruto’s day so far. He was quite strange, but all humans had been different from one another so far. The only difference with that last one was that Boruto couldn’t help feeling he wasn’t like all the other humans. 

His morning was quite eventful, and Boruto has lingered in the human village much longer than he intended. He didn’t want to be caught sneaking off on his very first day undercover. On his way, he waved to many of the humans, even ones who did not stop to greet him in return. Surely they were just busy. The humans had many things to do it seemed, and it was still early. 

Once he made it back to his land, Boruto collected his bow and arrows where he left them, securing his quiver over his body, and then he ran through the plains. The fields were covered in newly blossoming flowers, colors of pinks, yellows, and blues all around him. Another prick of his finger from the magical charm around his neck and he was back to normal, the rounded ears replaced by his naturally pointed ones. 

Being in his homeland instantly made him feel more powerful. He was faster, lighter on his feet. He felt warm and happy—being home, and also because he’d learned and experienced so many new things in a single day. He had a lot of fun. Now, he just had to make sure that his people didn’t find out he was sneaking off to the human village—especially his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Four was just posted on Patreon today! This story is updated once a month.


End file.
